


Prompt thing #5

by grimmsmeatsticks



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff and Crack, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmsmeatsticks/pseuds/grimmsmeatsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bathtubs are medieval filth cauldrons”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt thing #5

It was meant as a mutual exploration of the courtship rituals of each their individual cultures. On their previous  ~~date~~  scientific experiment, Spock had taught her the proper way to have their fingers meet in a kiss. “Proper” in the sense of what was appropriate for a public setting. There was a subtlety that only Vulcans could really see between the kiss that could be shared in a non-private setting and the one that absolutely couldn’t be. It had to do with minute changes in pressure and angles of touch and whether or not their fingers moved.   
  
Uhura hadn’t though either felt particularly different to her, but she had been able to respect that he said there were significant differences and that doing it the  _wrong_  way would be frowned upon amongst Vulcans. She had told him that she supposed it would equate to the difference between a peck on the cheek and full-on sucking face in public. 

Spock had raised an eyebrow and asked her to explain this colorful and confusing expression that he had never encountered before. Uhura had patiently explained, in great detail, and with a raised eyebrow Spock had asked her if she was willing to demonstrate as he was still finding it hard to grasp the concept. Uhura had smiled and leaned in to do so, and she had felt a very clever smirk on Spock’s lips as her lips pressed against them.   
  
_That_  had been a good date. It had been easy and comfortable, and actually quite romantic.   
  
Then it was her turn and she had opted for classic Earth romance, even if it wasn’t really her thing.

They were on leave and she had invited him to come stay in her room. She knew that he needed a “formal” invitation, and that the fact that he had simply accepted it without pulling her into a discussion on the logic of sharing a hotel room when he had his own meant a lot to her. Sharing a bed whenever they could do so had become the more sensible choice to him and in her opinion that was more romantic than a million red roses, or the most luxurious candle light bath. 

Which was, coincidentally, where the two found themselves; sitting on either end of a bathtub that felt ridiculously cramped despite being designed for two. They were surrounded by holographic candles and scented bubbles and pink rose petals. She had actually done research on this to do it “right”. 

The water was steaming hot, making both of their skins glisten and shine. It was a picture perfect image of what a human textbook would call “romantic” and “relaxing” and “quality time”. 

And yet Uhura stared at Spock and Spock stared back at her, and the tension filled the room to the point of making the air unbreathable. 

She had her arms crossed over her chest to hide her breasts. It wasn’t that she didn’t want Spock to see her. He knew her body intimately, and even if they hadn’t crossed that line long ago, she had never had issues with nudity. The naked body was nothing to be ashamed of, and yet the mood in the room was so awkward that she felt  _exposed._

She tried for a smile, but her lips barely twitched before it faded. Spock looked as if he was about to say something, but changed his mind. 

Uhura sighed. 

“I hate this,” she blurted out at the same exact moment as Spock went: “I find this to be highly uncomfortable.”

For a second they both looked as if they were worried that they had just ruined a perfectly pleasant evening for the other one. There was guilt, and then relief in their expressions when it dawned on them that they were in agreement. 

“All I can think about is how many people have been soaking in this tub before us,” she said. 

“I would assure you of the advantages of disinfectants, but the travelers’ accommodations in this solar system are  _not_  known for their excellence in hygiene,” Spock said. 

“The water could be full of E-Coli.”

“We could contract Septicemia.”

“Or Salmonella.”

“Other possibilities would be Toxic Shock Syndrome and Scalded Skin Syndrome…”

“Endocarditis…”

“Legionnaire’s disease.”

“Klingon Fever-” Having had quite enough Uhura rose out of the water with a disgusted shudder. Spock stood up with her, just as rushed but with steadier movements, and he reached out for her in case her hurry should cause her to lose her balance. “May I suggest we step into the shower instead?” he offered. 

“Yes.  _Please._ I need a good thorough scrub to feel clean again,” she exclaimed. 

“I will happily provide that,” the Vulcan answered with his own version of a smile. That instantly changed the mood around them. 

“I would return the favor,” Uhura said and matched his hidden smile with one of her own. 

Spock took her hand to guide her out of the tub and over to the shower stall. Once there, he adjusted the water temperature while Uhura found them soap and a loofah.   
  
“Let’s never do a bath again,” she said and kissed his cheek. 

“That is acceptable,” Spock agreed and kissed her back. 


End file.
